Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Candace Flynn is a teenage girl and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Candace Flynn. She is the leader of The Resistance against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Early life Born presumably on the eleventh of July, Candace's childhood was presumably the same as her 1st Dimension counterpart: her mother Linda met and fell in love with Lawrence Fletcher. The two later got married and Candace and her brother Phineas gained Ferb as a stepbrother. At least five years prior to Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb bought Perry, who apparently was a secret agent (it is never brought up). Somehow, Perry was defeated and captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz; he was then turned into the Platyborg, a cyborg platypus that commanded an army of Norm bots to invade The Tri-State Area and conquer it. As a result, she, like everyone else in Danville and the rest of The Tri-State Area, was forced to wear Dooferalls and play Doofopoly. At some point, Candace decided that she had enough of Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign and founded The Resistance, an organization bent on putting an end to Doofenshmirt'z rule. She forbade Phineas or Ferb from joining it for their own safety. Doofenshmirtz and the Resistance have since been at odds with one another ever since, paralleling the life-long feud between the Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz of the 1st Dimension. Present life Candace meets Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 at the Flynn-Fletcher household, but aside from a simple question about their presence, to which she receives an irrelevant reply from Phineas-1, she doesn't take much note of it. Her secret is later exposed to her brothers and their 1st Dimension counterparts when they discover the Resistance headquarters while being escorted by former Resistance member Buford. Initially, she refuses to help them in their quest to rescue Perry-1, saying that it's "their fight", but she changes her mind and takes the two, along with a recently-arrived Candace-1, Buford, and Isabella, aboard mine carts used by the Resistance as means of transportation to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. During the trip, she interacts with Candace-1, telling her what it's like to be a teenage girl in the 2nd Dimension before she finds out that Phineas and Ferb have secretly stowed away on the mine carts. Upon arriving underneath DEI, Candace becomes suspicious of the mission currently being easy, and when Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, Isabella, and Buford are nearly captured by Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-1, who have set a trap for them, she takes them and flees in the mine carts along with her own brothers and Perry-1. However, a resultant chase by the Norm bots forces her to separate the mine cart containing the 1st Dimension characters from the rest to avoid letting Phineas and Ferb being captured. Phineas tries to protest, but she does it anyway. However, she apparently changes her mind on helping the 1st Dimension characters, revealing her presence in the Goozim room and rescuing Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Perry-1, Candace-1, and Doofenshmirtz-1 from certain doom by tossing a remote version of Doofenshmirtz-1's Otherdimensionator to Phineas-1, who uses it to travel to the 1st Dimension along with the other four. Unfortunately, this comes at a price: she is captured by the Norm bots and sentenced to a cell. Entertaining herself with a ball, Candace is suddenly saved by Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb, the latter two having been recruited into the Resistance. At first, she disapproves of this, but upon realizing that the two can handle themselves, she changes her mind and gives them a hug. She later congratulates the 1st Dimension characters for their efforts in ultimately defeating Doofenshmirtz, and she admits to Candace-1 that she spent her entire life trying to bust Doofenshmirtz that she doesn't know what to do with her life now. Candace-1 replies that she can now pursue other, more average things (such as becoming Jeremy's girlfriend), and the two share a hug before Candace departs into the 2nd Dimension with her brothers and colleagues ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl, but it is presumed that she eventually does after the film's events. As the leader of the Resistance, she is actually more controlling than the 1st Dimension Candace. However, in spite of said fact, she is also extremely caring and protective towards everyone she loves, especially her brothers Phineas and Ferb, again unlike her 1st Dimension self. Because of this, she prevents Phineas and Ferb from joining the Resistance for their own safety. Also lenient, she finally allows Phineas and Ferb to join the Resistance after they prove that they can handle the work by themselves.﻿ Physical Appearance Candace is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, aside from the white shirt and Dooferalls. Whenever she is leading The Resistance, she wears a low-cut sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings (which appear as really tall boots), a black bandana, and a pair of black sunglasses. Relationships Family Phineas Flynn Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, she is extremely protective of her brother, to the point where she forbids him to join The Resistance despite his desire to join the fight against Doofenshmirtz. However, when she is rescued by them after they join The Resistance, she allows them to fight out of gratitude for them. Ferb Fletcher Her relationship with Ferb is virtually unspecified as Ferb never speaks directly to her, but as she is protective of him, she seems to love him as a brother and isn't willing to lose him. Resistance Members Isabella Garcia-Shapiro According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Isabella has been described as Candace's most trusted members, though this is never specified in the film itself. Jeremy Johnson She describes Jeremy as a "good soldier" and she tells the 1st Dimension Candace that she doesn't find him as "cute" because she feels that it might get in the way of her work. When Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb rescue her from Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy gives her a compliment that stirs up Candace's interest before the four depart. When Doofenshmirtz's plot is thwarted and he is arrested in the 2nd Dimension, she wonders what she'll do now that Doofenshmirtz's reign has ended, and the 1st Dimension Candace points to Jeremy, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration", implying that the two will start a relationship after the movie's events. 1st Dimension Citizens Candace Flynn She interacts with the 1st Dimension Candace at the mine cart, telling her life as how it is in the 2nd Dimension. The two are briefly at odds when the 1st Dimension Candace realizes that she doesn't find Jeremy as "cute", but they make up. After Doofenshmirtz is arrested, Candace realizes that her life might now go nowhere, and the 1st Dimension Candace reassures her that other pursuits (becoming Jeremy's girlfriend) now lie ahead, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration". The two then share a hug before she departs for her home dimension. Background Information *Website Information: **''Because she is so busy leading her Resistance group, Candace has no time for normal teenage things, such as boys, shopping, and slumber parties. Because of the threat, she is extremely protective of her brothers Phineas and Ferb, unlike her real-world counterpart, and will do anything to protect them from the hands of Doofenshmirtz.'' *She shares one similarity to her 1st Dimension counterpart: they're both allergic to wild parsnips ("Jerk De Soleil"). *She appears to live a secret double life, like the 1st Dimension Perry and the 2nd Dimension Perry before being turned into a cyborg. *She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. *Instead of being obsessed of busting her brothers, she is obsessed and spends all her energy fighting second dimension Doofenshmirtz, as she told first dimension Candace: "He is going down, down, down!." Gallery Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" ﻿es:Candace Flynn (2da Dimensión) Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Flynn family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family